Two more days
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: kitschige SlashScrewballComedy, in den Hauptrollen Javert, Valjean, die Seine und ein paar Handschellen hey, nicht was Ihr jetzt denkt.


„**Two more days"**

von Michelle Mercy

_kitschige Slash-Screwball-Comedy,_

_in den Hauptrollen Javert, Valjean, ein paar Handschellen und die Seine..._

_(hey, nicht was Ihr denkt!)_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und einander, die Seine Paris und die Handschellen Geoffrey Rush, fürchte ich._

Jean Valjean hatte bis zur allerletzten Sekunde nicht geglaubt, daß Javert es wirklich wahr machen würde. Natürlich, Javert pflegte zu tun, was er sagte, aber sich mit gefesselten Händen in die Seine zu werfen, war viel zu endgültig. Es konnte so nicht enden. Eine Welt ohne Javert war für Valjean nicht vorstellbar. Man konnte Konflikte ausfechten, selbst wenn es noch so schmerzhaft war, anstatt ihnen auf eine solche Weise zu entfliehen, einmal ganz davon abgesehen, daß es auch noch eine Sünde war.

„Rette mich nicht. Bitte, Valjean, laß mich sterben," sagte Javert und ließ sich rückwärts von der Brücke in das schnell und schäumend fließende Wasser der Seine fallen.

Valjean stieß einen so gotteslästerlichen und obszönen Fluch aus, wie er es seit jenem Tag, an dem er dem Bischof von Digne begegnet war, nicht mehr getan hatte. Wieviele Leben mußte er denn noch innerhalb weniger Stunden retten? Erst Enjolras, dann Marius Pontmercy und nun zum zweiten Mal ausgerechnet Inspecteur Javert. Sein Wunsch, Gutes zu tun, wurde wirklich auf eine verdammt harte Probe gestellt, dachte er, während er seine Schuhe abstreifte und sich mit einem Kopfsprung in den Fluß stürzte...

XXX

Javert fühlte das kalte Wasser der Seine über sich zusammenschlagen. Endlich, es war vorbei, die Jagd auf 24601, die er keinen Tag mehr länger hätte ertragen können, war zuende. Das Gesetz hatte keine Antwort auf sein Dilemma gehabt, und so war dies der einzige Ausweg, den er für sich finden konnte.

Das Entsetzen auf Valjeans Gesicht hatte ihn überrascht. Solch Entsetzen konnte nur im Angesichts des Todes einer sehr nahestehenden Person erklärlich sein, aber es gab keinen Grund, weswegen Valjean diesen Ausdruck zeigen sollte. Doch selbst, wenn dieser Ausdruck in Valjeans Gesicht nicht ihm gegolten haben sollte, nicht gegolten haben konnte, war es ein angenehmer Gedanke, daß jemand ihn vielleicht vermissen würde, selbst wenn es sich dabei um einen ehemaligen Sträfling handelte.

Javert zwang sich, den Impuls zu unterdrücken, die Beine so zu bewegen, daß es ihn wieder zur Wasseroberfläche getrieben hätte. Unbeweglich wartete er, bis er auf den Grund des Flusses gesunken war, und zu seinem Erstaunen sah er nicht sein eigenes Leben an sich vorüberziehen, er sah Jean Valjean vor sich, Häftling 24601, Monsieur Madeleine, den Bürgermeister, Ultime Fauchelevent.

Und plötzlich, im Wissen, daß er sterben würde, wurde ihm bewußt, daß es mehr als einen Grund gegeben hatte, Valjean durch das ganze Land zu jagen.

Es war dieser Moment der Erkenntnis, in dem Javert sich gepackt und zur Wasseroberfläche gezerrt fühlte. Er versuchte, die Hände abzustreifen, sich loszureißen, doch diese Hände hatten sich so fest in seine Schultern gekrallt, daß er sie nicht abschütteln konnte. Es war kaum möglich, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und gleichzeitig ertrinken zu wollen, wenn man die Hände in Handschellen hatte.

Javert versuchte daher, sich durch Hin- und Herwerfen seines Körpers zu befreien. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm kurzzeitig, eine der Hände loszuwerden.

„Tut mir leid, Javert," japste eine wohlbekannte Stimme an seinem Ohr, „aber du machst es mir so zu schwer, dich zu retten."

Bevor Javert entgegnen konnte, daß er gar nicht gerettet werden wollte, landete ein wohlgezielter Faustschlag an seiner Schläfe und ließ ihn das Bewußtsein verlieren.

XXX

Das erste, was Javert realisierte, als er wieder zu sich kam, war, daß jemand ganz fürchterlich angebrüllt wurde, das zweite, daß es offenbar er war, dem diese Worte galten.

„Du bornierter, bockbeiniger, störrischer Polizistennarr," schimpfte die Stimme irgendwo über ihm, und die tiefe Besorgnis, die trotz der harschen Worte in ihr mitschwang, erschien Javert schöner als Engelsgesang und Harfenklang, welches zu hören er auch nicht ernsthaft erwartet hatte, wo doch Selbstmord eine schwere Sünde war. „Glaubst du eigentlich, daß ich dich in der Taverne verschont habe, damit du dein Leben auf diese Weise wegwirfst? Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, dich einfach so davon zu stehlen?"

Javert öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und stellte fest, daß er am Seineufer lag. Über ihm kniete Jean Valjean, von dessen nassen Haaren und Kleidung Wasser auf ihn herunter tropfte.

In dem Gesicht über ihm leuchtete Erleichterung auf, als Javert mit dem Öffnen der Augen ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. „Gott sei Dank," keuchte Valjean, der von dem Kampf im Wasser und dem anschließenden Anschreien seines Gegners außer Atem war, „ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren."

Dieser Satz, an dem irgend etwas falsch sein mußte, schließlich konnte man nur verlieren, was einem gehörte, ließ in Javert die Erkenntnis wachsen, daß er tatsächlich am Leben geblieben war. „Warum hast du das getan? Warum bist du mir nachgesprungen, 24601?"

„Mein Name ist Valjean," die Worten klangen fast, als kämen sie automatisch auf die verhaßte Anrede, „und ich finde, dafür, daß ich dich aus dem Wasser gezogen habe, sollte ich es mir verdient haben, keine Nummer mehr zu sein."

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, mir hinterher zu springen," knurrte Javert.

„Hast du wirklich erwartet, ich würde seelenruhig zusehen, wie du ertrinkst?"

Nein, daß hatte er wirklich nicht erwarten können nach der Taverne, nachdem Valjean den jungen Pontmercy durch die Abwässerkanäle geschleppt hatte. So schwieg Javert, statt eine Antwort zu geben.

Eine ganze Weile lang herrschte Stille am Ufer, die nur durch den von der Anstrengung lauten Atem beider Männer unterbrochen wurde. Schließlich war es Javert, der das Schweigen brach, wenn auch höchst widerwillig. „Es wäre nett, wenn du die Handschellen aufschließen könntest." Die nächsten Worte kosteten ihn Überwindung, denn sie würden dazu führen, daß Valjean ihn berühren mußte; über die Empfindungen, die das bei ihm auslöste, dachte er lieber gar nicht erst nach. „Der Schlüssel ist in der Innentasche meines Rockes."

„Sicher," antwortete Valjean beiläufig, eigentlich viel zu beiläufig. Seine rechte Hand fuhr über Javerts Brust in dessen rechte Rockinnentasche.

Javert sog die Luft scharf ein. Diese erste freiwillige Berührung, die nicht in einem Kampf ausgetauscht wurde, und die sanften, suchenden Finger, riefen ihm unkeusche Träume in Erinnerung, die für ihn so intim waren, daß er sie nicht einmal gebeichtet hatte. „Andere Seite," brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Verzeihung." Um die andere Tasche zu erreichen, mußte Valjean sich über Javerts Körper beugen. Javert konnte den Geruch der Haut des anderen Mannes wahrnehmen: das nicht gerade saubere Wasser der Seine, Schweiß und Blut, das wohl von Pontmercy stammte.

Zögerte Valjean das Finden des Schlüssels absichtlich hinaus? Solange konnte doch kein Mensch in einer einzigen Tasche nach einem Schlüssel suchen.

„Gefunden," sagte Valjean triumphierend und blicke Javert direkt an.

Es lagen nur wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihren Gesichtern, und diese Nähe war beängstigend. Sie zwang Javert, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, denn obgleich er sie gekannt hatte, war es ihm bisher gelungen, sie zu verdrängen. Diese Wahrheit machte alles noch viel unerträglicher. Es war schon schlimm genug, einen Straftäter nicht dem Gesetz zuführen zu können aus Dankbarkeit, und weil er ein guter Mensch war, aber es nicht zu können aus sehr persönlichen Gründen... Das war das Ende!

Es war Valjean, der den Blick zuerst abwandte. „Dreh dich um," kommandierte er und zog den Schlüssel aus Javerts Tasche.

Dieser rollte sich auf die Seite und bot Valjean die auf den Rücken zusammengeketteten Hände dar. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis die Hände frei waren. Offenbar war Valjean überaus ungeschickt, denn statt einfach den Schlüssel in das Schloß zu stecken, glitten seine Fingerspitzen immer wieder über Javerts Handinnenflächen.

Es gab nur einen Ausweg, und er hatte bereits einmal versucht, ihn zu nehmen. Kaum waren seine Handgelenke von den Fesseln befreit, war Javert auf den Füßen und stürmte in Richtung Kaimauer. Er mußte all dem ein Ende machen, bevor etwas geschah, was seiner Ehre nicht würdig war und ihn zu einem kompletten Narren machen würde.

Valjean hatte eine derartige Reaktion vorausgesehen, er hatte diese Verzweiflung im Blick seines Gegenübers gesehen, und mit für sein Alter beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit setzte er Javert nach. Die Ironie der Situation, daß es nun plötzlich der Gejagte war, der hinter dem Jäger herlief, entging ihm dabei nicht.

Zwei Schritte vor der Kaimauer gelang es Valjean, Javert am Kragen zu packen, zurückzureißen und sich zwischen ihn und die Seine zu schieben. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß das die ganze Nacht so geht, Javert. Du versuchst, dich zu ertränken, ich rette dich, wir sind beide zu alt dafür."

„Dann laß mich sterben, dann hat die Sache ein Ende."

„Nein," entgegnete Valjean schlicht und hob die Fäuste.

Fast hätte man so etwas wie einen Funken Humor in Javerts Augen entdecken können, wie er auf den kleineren Mann beinahe mitleidig herabblickte. Andererseits war das nicht irgendein kleinerer Mann, sondern Jean Valjean, der größere Steine heben konnte als jeder andere, der einen vollbeladenen Karren anheben und einen Mann stundenlang durch die Kanalisation tragen konnte.

Javert senkte den Kopf. Er würde ohne einen Kampf nicht an Valjean vorbeikommen, und kämpfen wollte er nicht mit ihm. Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, ihn zu verletzen und ohne ihn zu verletzen, würde Valjean ihn nicht vorbeilassen.

Resignierend wandte sich Javert einfach ab und ging davon.

So einfach ließ sich Valjean jedoch nicht abschütteln. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war er neben Javert. „Wenn du glaubst, daß du so einfach davonlaufen kannst, irrst du dich gewaltig, Javert." Valjean hielt Schritt, auch als Javert versuchte, seine Schritte zu beschleunigen. „Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ich werde dort sein, wo du bist."

„Ich fürchte, du verwechselst da was. Ich bin derjenige, der hinter dir her ist."

„Nicht mehr, Javert, nicht mehr." Das Lächeln, mit dem Valjean den größeren Mann anstrahlte, machte die ganze Situation wenn möglich noch absurder. „Allerdings sollten wir sehen, daß wir aus den nassen Sachen herauskommen, sonst holen wir uns den Tod."

„Das wäre immerhin eine Alternative zur Seine." Hatte Javert gerade so etwas ähnliches wie einen Witz gemacht?

„Ich würde ja vorschlagen, daß wir in die Rue Plumet gehen, aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee im Augenblick, du und Marius im gleichen Haus...," überlegte Valjean laut. „Und du wirst Verständnis dafür haben, daß ich wenig Interesse daran habe, die Wohnung eines Polizisten aufzusuchen."

„Fein, dann können sich hier ja unsere Wege trennen."

„Oh, nein. Ich habe bereits gesagt, daß ich dich nicht aus den Augen lasse, bevor ich nicht sicher sein kann, daß du es nicht wieder probierst."

Für einen Moment überlegte Javert, ob er nicht trotzdem einfach in seine Wohnung zurückkehren sollte, aber er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Valjean wirkte so entschlossen, daß zu befürchten stand, daß er ihm sogar ins Polizeihauptquartier folgen würde – ein entsetzlicher Gedanke, wenn dort jemand die Wahrheit erkenne würde.

„Marius," sagte Valjean plötzlich und scheinbar zusammenhanglos. „Wenn Marius in der Rue Plumet ist, dürfte sein Zimmer leer sein."

„Du und ich in der Bude eines aufständischen Studenten?" Konnte diese Nacht noch absurder werden?

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" Valjean stieß ein Husten aus, das alles andere als gesund klang.

„Ja, ich gehe zum Fluß zurück, und du, wohin du auch immer willst."

„Also auch zum Fluß."

Beinahe hätte Javert ein lautes frustriertes Knurren ausgestoßen, nur mit Mühe konnte er diesen emotionalen Laut unterdrücken. Welche Wahl hatte er denn? Valjean würde ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, und es war überaus unangenehm, in den nassen Kleidern durch Paris zu laufen.

Valjean hustete erneut, und diesmal klang es ausgesprochen ungeduldig.

„Gut, ich komme mit zu Marius, trockne dort meine Sachen und dann..." Javert beendete den Satz nicht, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was „und dann" sein würde.

XXX

Marius' Zimmer stellte sich als eine Dachbodenkammer heraus, die verschlossen war. Javert wollte gerade erfreut die Treppe wieder heruntersteigen, als er zu seinem Entsetzen zusehen mußte, wie Valjean vor der Tür niederkniete und sich am Schloß zu schaffen machte.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Javert mißtrauisch.

„Die Tür auf."

„Das ist Einbruch."

„Wie pflegst du so schön zu sagen, ‚einmal ein Dieb, immer ein Dieb'?" Valjean gelang es, Javerts Tonfall ziemlich genau zu treffen. Im gleichen Moment sprang die Tür auf. „É voilà. Irgendetwas habe ich in den neunzehn Jahren in Toulon doch gelernt."

Zögernd folgte Javert Valjean in das Zimmer. Es war spärlich möbliert, ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Tisch und ein Stuhl sowie unzählige Bücher auf dem Fußboden, an den Wänden, auf dem Tisch und dem Schrank. Valjean öffnete den Kleiderschrank und durchsuchte ihn.

Javert stand sehr unbehaglich dabei. „Wir brechen hier gerade ein. Bei dir mag das ja nichts ungewöhnliches sein, aber es ist gegen das Gesetz."

„Marius wird meine Tochter heiraten," drang Valjeans Stimme aus dem Schrank. „Ich statte nur meinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn einen Besuch ab."

Vorsichtshalber schloß Javert die Tür des Zimmers. Er wollte nicht hier sein, aber wenn es schon sein mußte, dann sollte es wenigstens niemand mitbekommen.

„Ich fürchte, da ist wenig, was dir passen wird," kam Valjeans Stimme wieder aus dem Schrank. „Marius ist nicht gerade ein Riese. Am besten, du wickelst dich in das Bettlaken. Ich habe einen Mantel gefunden, der mir gerade so passen dürfte." Valjean tauchte aus dem Schrank wieder auf und begann ohne jedes Zögern, sich der feuchten Kleidung zu entledigen.

Peinlich berührt versuchte Javert, irgendwo anders hinzusehen. Man entkleidete sich nicht in Gegenwart anderer Menschen. Er selbst hatte das niemals getan. Trotzdem war es ihm unmöglich, nicht wenigstens aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten, wie das durch die Dachluke hineinscheinende Licht der Sterne auf Valjeans heller Haut Schattenspiele veranstaltete.

Oh, Gott, das ist zuviel, dachte Javert und bemühte sich, an etwas Unverfängliches zu denken. „Wo sind eigentlich deine Schuhe?" fragte er, den Blick auf das Kleiderbündel geheftet.

„Die dürften an der Brücke liegen, wo wir ins Wasser gesprungen sind," antwortete Valjean gleichgültig und warf endlich den Mantel über. „Willst du nicht die nassen Sachen ausziehen?"

Javert griff nach dem Bettlaken, zog sich hinter die noch immer offenstehende Schranktür zurück und begann, sich aus seiner durchweichten und daher besonders schweren Uniform zu schälen.

Valjean machte sich am Tisch zu schaffen und entzündete die dort stehende Kerze, während er unentwegt hustete.

„Bist du etwa krank?" fragte Javert und wickelte sich in das Laken.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung, mir geht es gut." Die Antwort wäre überzeugender gewesen, hätte Valjean sich nicht nach jedem Wort die Seele aus dem Leib gehustet.

Besorgt schloß Javert die Schranktür und starrte Valjean an, der sich am Tisch festhielt, um sich aufrecht zu haben, dabei immer wieder vom Husten geschüttelt. Die Tropfen auf der Stirn, die vorhin wie das Wasser der Seine ausgesehen hatte, konnte nicht mehr aus dem Fluß stammen, denn Valjean hatte sich das Gesicht abgetrocknet. Es mußte Schweiß sein, der bewies, daß ganz und gar nichts in Ordnung war. Mit zwei Schritten war Javert am Tisch und sah in zwei unnatürlich glänzende Augen. Er mußte Valjean gar nicht berühren, um festzustellen, daß dieser geradezu glühte.

„Mir ist so heiß," flüsterte Valjean kaum hörbar und wäre zu Boden gefallen, hätte Javert ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen.

XXX

Die durch die Dachluke dringende Mittagssonne ließ Javert irritiert blinzeln. Seit Stunden hatte er den Blick von dem zitternden, von Fieber geschüttelten Mann auf dem Bett nicht abgewandt. Er vergaß häufig, daß Jean Valjean kein junger Mann mehr war. Erst die Barrikaden, dann den jungen Pontmercy über Stunden auf den Schultern tragen und schließlich noch das Bad in der kalten Seine inklusive Kampf sowie ein langer Weg in nassen Kleidern durch die Stadt...

Es war kein Wunder, daß Valjean zusammengebrochen war. Javert mußte zu seiner Schande gestehen, daß er als ersten Gedanken gehabt hatte, zur Seine zurückzukehren. Aber er konnte Valjean nicht einfach allein lassen; er konnte nicht zulassen, daß er hier allein starb.

Der zweite Gedanke war gewesen, Cosette zu alarmieren und ihr mitzuteilen, daß sie ihren Vater heimholen sollte. Doch die Vorstellung, daß Valjean den Transport vielleicht nicht lebend überstehen würde, war unerträglich.

Also war Javert geblieben und hatte getan, war er konnte, auch wenn das nicht viel war. Schließlich war ihm niemals jemand so nahe gekommen, daß er sich um diese andere Person kümmern mußte oder auch nur wollte. Es blieb nicht viel anderes zu tun, als zu versuchen, daß Fieber zu senken und abzuwarten.

Valjean warf sich in seinen Fieberträumen wild hin und her, manchmal schrie er, verfolgt von Dämonen der Vergangenheit, von denen Javert nicht grundlos befürchtete, einer zu sein. Es war schwer, den Kranken zu beruhigen, ihm gelegentlich Wasser einzuflößen und ansonsten einfach nur dazusitzen.

Jetzt, da die Sonne direkt ins Zimmer schien, konnte Javert zumindest etwas Sinnvolles tun. Er sandte die verstreuten Kleidungsstücke auf und hängte sie zum Trocknen an einen der Dachbalken. Dann waren seine Sachen wenigstens wieder richtig trocken, wenn Valjean erwachte – falls er erwachte.

Es handelte sich nur um wenige Sekunden, die Javert dem Bett den Rücken zugewandt hatte, als er hörte, wie sein Patient seinen Namen schrie, angsterfüllt und verzweifelt.

Javert fuhr herum und stürzte zum Bett, wo sich Valjean aufbäumte. Er zwang den fiebernden Körper, ruhig liegen zu bleiben und flüsterte mit einer Sanftheit, von der er gar nicht gewußt hatte, daß er zu ihr fähig war: „Ganz ruhig, mein Freund. Du mußt keine Angst haben, ich werde dich nicht nach Toulon zurückbringen, das ist ein für alle Mal vorbei."

XXX

Erst in der folgenden Nacht sank das Fieber, und Valjean fiel in erholsamen Schlaf, aus dem er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Es dauerte einige Momente, bevor er sich soweit orientiert hatte, daß er wußte, wo er war. Doch als ihm das bewußt war, kehrte auch die Erinnerung wieder an die letzten Tage...

Javert! Mit einem so hastigen Ruck setzte Valjean sich auf, daß ihm prompt schwindelig wurde. Es hatte den Inspecteur aus der Seine gezogen und war hierher mit ihm gegangen. Aber das Zimmer war bis auf ihn selbst leer. Er war allein. Ein Gefühl von Panik bemächtigte sich seiner. Wo war Javert? War er unterwegs, um ihn verhaften zu lassen? Nein, wenn er das gewollt hätte, wäre er kaum in die Seine gesprungen.

Die Seine! Dieser Narr versuchte es doch nicht etwa schon wieder? Und Valjean war nicht da, um ihn aufzuhalten...

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür, und Javert trat ein, in der Hand einen Korb. „Du bist ja wach," bemerkte er das Offensichtliche.

„Ich befürchtete schon, du...," ein Husten unterbrach Valjeans Worte, sein Hals war völlig trocken, „...seist zurück zur Seine."

„Ich werde dich hier sicherlich nicht deinem Schicksal überlassen, bevor du wieder allein überleben kannst," erwiderte Javert, und erst als er ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er die Option der Seine durchaus damit offen ließ. „Ich habe uns etwas zu essen besorgt." Er stellte den Korb ab und packte aus. „Ein bißchen Käse, etwas Schinken, Hühnerbrühe, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst, und einen Laib Brot."

„Ich hoffe, der ist bezahlt."

Javert hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um mit einem Vortrag über Respekt vor dem Gesetz zu beginnen, als er ihn wieder schloß. Wenn Valjean es schaffte, eine mehr als sarkastische Bemerkung über die bitterste Zeit seines Lebens zu machen, mußte er deutlich auf dem Weg der Besserung sein. Die Welle der Erleichterung, die ihn durchströmte, war nicht so leicht zu ignorieren, wie Javert gehofft hatte. „Wenn es dir so gutgeht, dann können wir ja diesen ungastlichen Ort verlassen. Ich sage deiner Tochter Bescheid, und dann..."

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, daß du zurückkehrst," unterbrach Valjean ihn.

„Das sagtest du bereits. Aber Flüchten ist deine Sache."

„Ich glaube, ein oder zwei Tage brauche ich noch, bis ich aufstehen und dir wieder davonlaufen kann."

XXX

Er hatte in den letzten Nächten nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, und so war Javert irgendwann im Laufe des Tages auf dem Stuhl eingenickt. Valjean fand, daß er fast friedlich wirkte, so wie er den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt eingeschlafen war. Wie merkwürdig es war, ihn so in aller Ruhe anzusehen, ohne auf der Hut sein zu müssen.

Valjean hatte es gewußt, spätestens in der Taverne hatte er vor sich selbst zugegeben, was mit ihm los war, auch wenn er es zum damaligen Zeitpunkt für einen aussichtslosen Traum gehalten hatte, der dann auch noch seine verbleibenden Jahre vergiften konnte. Der Moment, als er zurückgekehrt war zur Seine, hatte ihm fast das Herz zerrissen, als er zusah, wie Javerts festgefügtes Weltbild zusammenfiel. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich hinterher, nachdem sie wieder an Land waren, wie eine Klette an seinen Jäger zu hängen, aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte es keinen Ort gegeben, wo er lieber gewesen wäre.

Valjean war sehr bewußt, daß Javert noch nicht aus der Gefahr heraus war, in der er sich befand. Er selbst hatte eine ähnliche Krise gehabt nach seiner Entlassung aus Toulon, und möglicherweise hätte er ähnlich geendet ohne den Bischof. Während des Fiebers hatten ihn Alpträume gequält, in denen er ans Bett gefesselt war und keine Chance hatte, Javert noch einmal aus dem Fluß zu ziehen. Es ging nicht, er konnte Javert nicht noch einmal aus den Augen lassen.

Für einen langen Augenblick erwog Valjean seine Krankheit ein wenig zu verlängern, aber das würde wohl kaum dazu beitragen, die Seine endlich aus Javerts Gedanken verschwinden zu lassen. Das Problem war, daß er schließlich noch immer krank war, und er mußte gelegentlich schlafen, doch jedesmal, wenn er drohte einzuschlafen, befürchtete er, allein im Zimmer wieder aufzuwachen.

Folglich hatte Valjean alles Mögliche getan, um sich wachzuhalten. Sie hatten gemeinsam gegessen, Javert am Tisch, Valjean im Bett, er hatte Javert herumkommandiert, sich von ihm seine inzwischen wieder getrocknete Kleidung bringen lassen und hatte sich darüber amüsiert, wie sich der Inspecteur abgewandt hatte, als er sich anzog. Nach neunzehn Jahren in Haft gab es so etwas wie Scham nicht mehr. Dann hatte er um etwas zu lesen gebeten, woraufhin Javert begonnen hatte, in Marius' Büchern zu stöbern.

„Die meisten dieser Bücher sind verboten. Dieses hier sogar zweimal. Es ist gegen das Gesetz, sie zu besitzen."

„Javert," hatte Valjean mit mildem Tadel in der Stimme gerügt.

Trotz der Vielzahl von Büchern war jedoch keines darunter gewesen, welches kluge Ratschläge gab, wie man einen selbstmordgefährdeten Polizisten daran hinderte, sich in einen Fluß zu stürzen.

Nein, hier mußten drastischere Methoden herbei, und daher angelte Valjean nach seinem Rock, der sorgfältig gefaltet neben dem Bett lag. Am Seineufer war es nichts als ein Reflex gewesen, Javerts Handschellen einzustecken, doch jetzt konnten ihm diese von Nutzen sein. Vorsichtig holte er die Handschellen und den Schlüssel aus der Rocktasche, dabei Javert keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. Entschlossen legte er sich einen der Armringe um das rechte Handgelenk und ließ ihn einschnappen.

Das Klicken war leise, aber doch nicht unvertraut für Javert, so daß er plötzlich aufschreckte. Valjean täuschte einen Hustenanfall vor.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, einen Rückfall zu bekommen, oder?" fragte Javert mißtrauisch.

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Valjean unschuldig, „aber mir ist schon wieder sehr warm."

Javert gab einen undefinierbaren Ton des Mißfallens von sich, stand auf, verzog das Gesicht, weil er sehr verkrampft gesessen hatte, und kam zum Bett herüber. Dort zögerte er; Valjean wirkte eigentlich ganz munter. Andererseits war ihm vorher auch nichts aufgefallen, als Valjean in der vorletzten Nacht zusammengebrochen war.

Javert atmete tief durch. Es war leicht gewesen, Valjean zu berühren, als dieser bewußtlos gewesen war, doch jetzt durfte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Er legte dem Patienten die linke Hand auf die Stirn. „Nein," stellte er erleichtert fest, „kein Fieber."

Ehe Javert wußte, wie ihm geschah, hatte Valjean ihm den anderen Ring der Handschelle um das linke Handgelenk gelegt und das Metall einschnappen lassen.

„Was zum...?" stieß Javert hervor. „Mach mich sofort wieder los!"

„Tut mir leid, Inspecteur," antwortete Valjean und schob den Schlüssel in seinen Hosenbund. „Aber war das nicht, wie du mich immer haben wolltest?"

„Mach... mich... los!" wiederholte Javert.

„Erst, wenn du mir versprichst, daß du nicht wieder versuchst, dich umzubringen."

„Was sollte das bringen?"

„Nun, ich weiß, daß man sich auf dein Wort verlassen kann."

„Du bist nicht nur ein Sträfling, du hast auch noch den Verstand verloren." Javert starrte auf den liegenden Mann herab. „Du kettest mich so lange an dich, bis ich dir verspreche, mich nicht umzubringen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Wir werden nie voneinander loskommen."

Valjeans Blick musterte Javert ironisch. „Dafür, mein Lieber, bräuchten wir beide keine Ketten."

Javert kam sich reichlich albern vor, wie er so vor dem Bett stand, mit dem Handgelenk an Jean Valjean gefesselt. „Und jetzt bleibe ich die ganze Nacht so stehen?"

„Das steht dir frei." Für Sekundenbruchteile blitzte in Valjean eine Verworfenheit auf, die zu dem Sträfling, der er gewesen war, zu gehören schien und nicht zu dem Heiligen, der er geworden war. „Ich bin gerne bereit, dir die Hälfte dieses Bettes zur Verfügung zu stellen. Viel Platz ist zwar nicht, aber..."

„Ich werde mich nicht mit dir in ein Bett legen."

„Du hast ja Angst."

Am liebsten hätte sich Javert einfach abgewandt, doch dafür reichte der Spielraum der Handschellen nicht. Das Schlimme war, daß Valjean genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er hatte Todesangst vor dem, was er tun konnte, was sein Körper als Reaktion zeigen würde bei soviel Nähe. Er ist ein Sträfling, er ist nur 24601, wiederholte Javert für sich selbst immer wieder. Das half ihm allerdings auch nicht weiter.

Valejan schien wirklich entschlossen zu sein, an der Situation in dieser Nacht nichts zu ändern. Er hatte sich wieder ausgestreckt, den Kopf auf das Kissen gebettet und die Augen geschlossen.

Das führte dazu, daß Javert in einer höchst unbequemen Haltung weder wirklich stehend, noch hockend vor dem Bett verharrte. Nach fast einer Stunde schmerzte ihn sein Rücken, sein linker ausgestreckter Arm und sein leicht eingeknicktes Bein, während Valjeans Atemzüge signalisierten, daß er tief und fest schlief.

„Hol dich der Teufel, 24601," murmelte Javert und streckte sich neben Valjean aus. Auf dessen Gesicht breitete sich ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln aus, das bewies, daß dieser keinesfalls schlief, wie er vorgab.

Javert versuchte, soweit wie es aufgrund des schmalen Bettes und der Handschellen möglich war, Abstand zu Valjean zu halten und dabei einigermaßen bequem zu liegen. Dies war aber nur dann möglich, wenn er sich auf die linke Seite legte mit dem Gesicht zu dem Anderen gewandt. Er hatte diese Situation ganz sicher nicht gewollt. Er konnte die Wärme des nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt liegenden Körper spüren, er fühlte dessen Atem auf seiner Haut...

Javert seufzte leise. Wahrscheinlich würde er hier genausowenig Schlaf finden, wie es der Fall gewesen war, als er noch vor dem Bett gestanden hatte.

XXX

Valjean lächelte immer noch, als er erwachte. Die Morgendämmerung drang durch die Dachluke und erlaubte ihm, einen Blick auf Javert zu werfen, der anscheinend doch irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Fast tat ihm der Inspecteur leid, aber es war nun einmal nötig, ihn auf diese Weise an sich zu ketten. Freiwillig wäre er ja ihm nie so nahe gekommen.

Aus Javerts Zopf hatte sich im Laufe der Nacht eine Strähne gelöst und war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Eine solche Nachlässigkeit würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen, wenn er erwachte.

Unwillkürlich hob Valjean seine linke Hand und strich die Haarsträhne aus Javerts Gesicht. Mit blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit schnellte Javerts rechte Hand vor, packte Valjeans Handgelenk und hielt es mit eisernem Griff fest. Erst dann öffnete er die Augen. „Was sollte das?" fuhr er Valjean an.

Dieser zeigte sich überrascht über die heftige Reaktion auf seine Geste. „Ich fand, es sollte sich jemand um dich kümmern. Du wirktest ein wenig verloren."

„Verloren? Falls du es vergessen hast, ich wollte mich umbringen."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Was willst du jetzt tun?" Valjean ignorierte, daß der Griff um sein Handgelenk schmerzhaft fest war. „Wie soll es mit dir weitergehen?"

„Es geht nicht weiter," antwortete Javert düster. „Alles, woran ich geglaubt habe, alles, was ich als festgefügte Ordnung geschätzt habe, ist zerstört. Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn, hat niemals einen gehabt."

„Dann müssen wir deinem Leben einen neuen Sinn geben, etwas finden, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt," sagte Valjean und küßte Javert vollkommen unvermittelt.

Einen kurzen Moment lang war Javert viel zu überrascht, um eine Reaktion zu zeigen, dann jedoch fiel sie um so heftiger aus. Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung hatte er Valjean auf den Rücken gerollt, lag über ihm und hielt seine Hände links und rechts neben dem Kopf fest. „Wage das noch einmal, und ich...," knurrte Javert.

„Und was?" erkundigte sich Valjean höflich. „Und du bringst mich um?" In dieser Lage festgehalten bliebt ihm nur eine Verteidigungsmöglichkeit. Er küßte Javert erneut. „Du läßt mich von deinen Polizisten verprügeln?" Noch ein Kuß. „Du schickst mich nach Toulon zurück?" Wieder küßte er Javert.

Das war zuviel! Soviel Selbstbeherrschung konnte ein Mann nicht aufbringen, nicht einmal, wenn es sich dabei um Inspecteur Javert handelte. Für einen langen Moment vergaß Javert die Welt und sich selbst. Es zählte nur noch dieser warme, atmende Körper unter ihm, und mit einer Intensität, die ihn selbst am meisten überraschte, erwiderte er Valjeans Kuß.

Javerts Griff um Valjeans Hand lockerte sich, und wie von selbst fuhr diese Hand durch seine Haare, zog seinen Kopf dichter zu sich herunter, und Valjean küßte ihn weiter. Die Küsse wurden immer hungriger und wilder. Javert hatte sich nie etwas aus Küssen gemacht, das war emotionale Zeitverschwendung, aber das hier war anders, das war unbeschreiblich...

Erst als Valjean versuchte, seinen Körper noch dichter an Javert heranzudrängen, wurde letzterer gewahr, welches Ausmaß seine Erregung erreicht hatte. Plötzlich konnte er wieder halbwegs klar denken.

Das war doch Wahnsinn!

Es gelang ihm, seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment von Valjeans Mund zu lösen. Er blickte links an dessen Kopf vorbei. „Das wird nicht gehen," flüsterte er heiser.

Valjean folgte dem Blick und sah die noch immer aneinander gefesselten Handgelenke. „Gehen wird es schon," sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen, „aber ich gebe zu, daß es mit den Dingern nicht ganz einfach wird." Mit einem Gefühl des Bedauerns ließ er seine freie Hand von Javerts Kopf über den Nacken und dann zwischen ihre Körper gleiten.

Javert schloß gequält die Augen, als er spürte, wie die Hand entlang seiner Brust und seinem Bauch immer tiefer rutschte, bis sie in den intimsten Gegenden verharrte – und plötzlich fort war.

„So wird es leichter gehen," sagte Valjean und schloß zunächst seinen Armring der Handschelle auf.

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen hatte Javert sich von Valjean heruntergerollt und war in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers geflüchtet. Dort stützte er sich an dem Dachbalken auf und wandte Valjean den Rücken zu. „Ich kann nicht," sagte Javert mit stumpfer Stimme.

„Weil es Sünde ist?" fragte Valjean ruhig und setzte sich wieder auf. Sein Körper brannte vor ungestilltem Verlangen, und diese Flucht aus seinen Armen schmerzte fast unerträglich. „Du hast versucht, dich umzubringen. Wir können gerne eine philosophische Diskussion darüber führen, welche Sünde schwerer wiegt."

Javert schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Weil du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, mit einem Ex-Sträfling zusammen zu sein? Weil du mich haßt?"

„Ich kann hier nicht bleiben," stieß Javert hervor und stürzte hinaus.

Valjean fluchte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen heftig. Es hätte gar nicht schlimmer kommen können. Statt Javert einen Grund zum Leben zu geben, hatte er ihn in noch ein viel größeres Chaos gestürzt. Und das bedeutete, daß sie genau dort waren, wo sie vor zwei Tagen gewesen waren, und daß Javert dort an der gleichen Stelle sein würde.

Valjean schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, ignorierte den Schwindel, der ihn befiel, warf sich seinen Rock über und stürmte hinaus.

Schon im Treppenhaus schwankte er gefährlich. Er würde Javert in diesem Zustand nie einholen können, schon gar nicht ohne Schuhe. Es war schon mühsam, auf die Straße zu gelangen. Doch in diesem Moment zeigte der Himmel ein Einsehen. Eine Kutsche kam um die Ecke.

Valjean stellte sich ihr entgegen und tat das erste, was ihm einfiel. „Ich bin Inspecteur Javert von der Polizei," schrie er den Kutscher an. „Dieses Fahrzeug ist für einen dringenden Polizeieinsatz konfisziert."

XXX

Javert stand an der gleichen Stelle, an der er bereits vor zwei Tagen gestanden hatte und starrte auf die Seine. Zwei Tage mehr, die alles verändert hatten, nur es war überaus zweifelhaft, ob diese Veränderung zum Guten war. Er wollte schließlich immer noch springen, wenn jetzt auch aus anderen Gründen. Die zwei Tage mehr waren ein emotionales Auf und Ab gewesen. Javert war sich nicht sicher, ob er bedauern sollte, diese zwei zusätzlichen Tage erlebt zu haben. Sie hatten ihm immerhin die Augen dafür geöffnet, daß der Großteil seines Lebens auf einer Lüge basierte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die herabhängende Handschelle an seinem Handgelenk. Sollte er den anderen Ring zuschnappen lassen? Die Handschelle brachte seine Gedanken unweigerlich zu Valjean zurück. Wie dieser es wohl verkraften würde, daß es ihm nicht gelungen war, eine weitere Seele zu retten?

Irgendwo entfernt war ein Wagen in der sonst stillen Morgendämmerung zu hören, der näherkam und mitten auf der Brücke hielt.

„Ich danke Ihnen dafür, der Polizei behilflich gewesen zu sein," sagte Valjean und ließ sich mit einem dumpfen Schlag vom Kutschbock rollen. Er landete unsanft ein paar Schritte vor Javerts Füßen, wo er liegenblieb.

„Immer zu Diensten, Inspecteur," erwiderte der Kutscher, bevor er davonfuhr.

„Du weißt, daß das eben Amtsanmaßung war," brachte Javert heraus und versuchte vergeblich, das Gefühl der Freude, Valjean zu sehen, zu unterdrücken.

„Du wirst ja nicht müde zu betonen, daß ich ein Schwerverbrecher bin." Mühsam zog Valjean sich am Geländer der Brücke wieder auf die Füße. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, daß ich dir wieder hinterher springe. Nur befürchte ich, daß wir das aufgrund meines gesundheitlichen Zustandes beide nicht überleben werden."

Javert stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus. „Ich finde eine andere Möglichkeit."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt," stimmte Valjean zu. „Nur leider verstehe ich nicht, warum."

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Ich würde es gerne von dir hören."

Javert warf einen schmerzerfüllten Blick nach oben zu den verblassenden Sternen über ihnen. „Weil mein Leben eine Lüge ist. Ich habe mir jahrzehntelang eingeredet, dem Gesetz verpflichtet gewesen zu sein. Und ich habe mir vorgemacht, meine Besessenheit, dich zurück nach Toulon zu bringen, hätte nur den Zweck gehabt, dem Gesetz zu dienen, zu erfüllen, was es vorgibt. Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist, feststellen zu müssen, daß der Grund für dein Handeln ein völlig anderer war? Daß du dich selbst belogen hast, weil die Wahrheit unerträglich gewesen wäre?"

„Na, besten Dank," warf Valjean mit gerunzelter Stirn ein.

Fast wäre Javert zusammengezuckt. Ihm war nicht bewußt gewesen, daß der anderen Mann seine Gedanken bis zum Schluß nachvollzogen hatte, was ihn peinlich berührte. Warum hatte es von allen Lebewesen ausgerechnet Valjean sein müssen? „Du weißt gar nicht, was es wirklich unerträglich macht," Javerts Stimme wurde heftiger. „Dein Verständnis und Mitgefühl. Deine Selbstaufopferung. Oh, der heilige Jean gibt dem Verzweifelten, was der am meisten ersehnt, damit sein Leben wieder einen Sinn hat. Dafür läßt er ihn sogar an seinem Körper seine sündigen Gelüste stillen. Alles im Namen der Nächstenliebe!"

Diesmal war Valjeans Reaktion vollkommen unvorhergesehen. Er klammerte sich am Brückengeländer fest und hatte die Unverschämtheit, von einem fürchterlichen Lachkrampf geschüttelt zu werden, der allerdings dicht an der Grenze zur Hysterie war.

Hilflos starrte Javert auf den Mann, dem er gerade, wenn auch verklausuliert, seine Gefühle gestanden hatte, und der nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Du bist unglaublich, Javert," prustete Valjean, als er wieder zu Atem kam. „Könntest du bitte aufhören, in mir immer nur die Extreme zu sehen? Ich bin weder ein Verbrecher, noch ein Heiliger. Und die Vorstellung, daß ich dich vorhin in meinen Armen gehalten habe, weil ich Mitleid hatte, das ist köstlich." Beinahe hätte er erneut angefangen zu lachen. „Ich habe dich geküßt, weil ich das wollte, weil ich spätestens in der Taverne den dringenden Wunsch hatte, das zu tun. Es gab nur keine Gelegenheit dazu. Was glaubst du, was diese Studenten mit uns gemacht hätten, wenn sie gesehen hätten, wie ich dich küsse? Und danach brauchte ich dringend einen Arzt für Marius. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht verbluten lassen, nur weil ich dringend einen Polizisten küssen mußte."

Ungläubig schüttelte Javert den Kopf. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, Valjean versuchte nur wieder ihn anzulügen, wie damals in Montreuil-sur-mer. Doch er mußte ihm glauben, der Lachanfall war zu ehrlich, zu echt gewesen.

„Ich habe auch nicht darum gebetet, Gott möge mir ausgerechnet einen sturköpfigen Polizisten schicken, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich will mit dir zusammensein, Javert." Jetzt war Valjean ganz ernst, und die Offenheit seiner Worte spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wider.

Javert machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Das kannst du nicht wollen, unmöglich. Ich habe dein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, ich habe dir keine Ruhe gegönnt. Gott, Valjean, ich habe dir zwanzig Jahre deines Lebens gestohlen."

„Dann stiehl mir nicht auch noch den Rest, indem du aus meinem Leben verschwindest." Valjeans Stimme wurde drängender. „Laß uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden."

Javert blickte auf den Mann herunter, der ihm offen und ohne jede Möglichkeit, eines seiner Worte zurücknehmen zu können, sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt hatte. Unbeholfen zog er Valjean an sich, barg dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter und hielt ihn nur fest.

„Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir miteinander allein sein können," schlug Valjean nach einer Weile vor.

Javert nickte, auch wenn er nicht vollkommen frei von Ängsten war, doch diese waren jetzt anders, sie drehten sich nicht mehr darum, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. „Könntest du vielleicht vorher...?" Er hob den linken Arm mit der Handschelle daran.

„Und du wirst nicht springen?"

„Weder jetzt, noch irgendwann."

Valjean zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und löste den Ring von Javerts Handgelenk.

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln schob Javert das Metall von seinem Arm, blickte noch einmal auf die Handschellen und warf sie in hohem Bogen in die Seine.

Und während sie dicht nebeneinander die Brücke verließen, erkannten Javert und Valjean gleichzeitig, daß es dem Polizisten doch noch gelungen war, den Ex-Sträfling einzufangen. Auch wenn das auf eine Art geschehen war, die keiner von ihnen vorhergesehen hatte...

11


End file.
